Presenting a user with recommendations for their next interaction based on their previous interactions is a common-place tactic. Examples include lists of previously viewed and rated movies on NETFLIX®, previously searched for, browsed, or bought items on AMAZON®, and previously viewed YOUTUBE® videos. Ciancutti, John et al. (2014), “Recommending groups of items based on item ranks,” U.S. Pat. No. 8,903,834; Jacobi, Jennifer et al. (2006), “Personalized recommendations of items represented within a database,” U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,917; and Wei, Li et al. (2017), “Video Recommendation Based on Video Co-Occurrence Statistics,” U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/276,605.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.